Three years into the past
by WhiteHaze
Summary: While killing demons, Yukio & Rin get sucked into a portal and travel 3 years into the past. Meeting Shiro and there younger selves. Will they be able to get back home before the Vatican finds out about Rin? Or will Rin's younger self find out what he is first?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I got another idea for a fanfic even though I've still got others to write about but I just want to start writing this so I won't forget it. **

**Anyway, this story starts before Yukio gets possessed by Satan but during the time Yukio was Paladin. It's also after when Rin finds out Mephisto's true identity in the manga. While killing demons to collect their blood a portal opens up and sucks Rin and Yukio. When they come to, they've travelled three years into the past and meet Shiro and their younger selves. **

Rin was furious, not only is Yukio Paladin and is acting full of himself but he's even threatening to kill Kuro! He didn't know what to do, if he protected Kuro he'd most likely get killed himself, if he attacked Yukio the other exorcists will most likely kill him too. _"What's gotten into Yukio!? He's not the normal four-eyes I know, what should I do! I can't let Kuro die'. _Rin was having a mental battle with himself on what's the best decision to make in the situation they were in. He could make a run for it, but he had a feeling he won't make it far and he probably will make a fool of himself. _'Damn it!'_ Rin cursed to himself. After a few minutes of pondering, not taking his eyes off of his younger brother. He decided to run, it wasn't the best option but it was better than getting him or Kuro killed.

Right when he was about to turn around and run he stopped dead in his tracks. He could feel this ominous, heavy pressure. Kuro seemed to feel it as well, it weighed them down, Rin couldn't get up. The feeling was awful, beads of sweat were rolling down Rins' face. Everyone must have noticed the sudden change because the students from his class ran up to him calling out to him, Yukio joining in noticing that something was wrong. They were asking him what's wrong. Rin couldn't look up, he couldn't even speak, the pressure was too much for him to handle and both he and Kuro collapsed on the ground, unable to get up. From the corner of his eyes, Rin could see the rest of the exorcists gathering around Rin and Kuro, seeing what all the panicking was all about. Yukio was yelling at some of the exorcists and his friends were trying to get him to say something, at least that's what it seems like. Rin couldn't hear anything, everything was muffled to him and his vision was slowly going black.

'_No! stay awake, I can't black out! What's going on!?'_ Rin tried to move his head to see if Kuro was alright only to find him unconscious. At that moment Rin began to panic, he was surrounded by exorcists that possibly all dislike him and he can't even move, he can't even summon his flames.

That's when it stopped. The feeling just disappeared and his vision cleared up. He was too weak to get up and just remained on the ground. Slowly, he could hear his team mates clearly again but remained silent. The pressure was gone, but he had a feeling, a gut feeling, that it isn't quite over yet. _'Could this be Mephisto's doing somehow? That clown always has a trick up his sleeve. But…I highly doubt it' _Rin thought. He didn't know much about Mephisto, but enough to know that he wouldn't do something like this. He's been one to plan ahead; he uses his words more than action when it comes to getting what he wants. But no one knows what he's capable , judging by what happened, only demons were affected by it, meaning that if it was Mephisto, he wouldn't aim it at demons when they're the ones being targeted for no reason. Especially seeing as Mephisto himself is a demon.

He felt someone lift him up off the ground and hang his arm over someone's neck. When he looked he saw that it was Yukio, he even got Bon to place Kuro between Yukio and Rin so he wouldn't fall off. "I'll take Nii-san to his dorm, the rest of you continue in this area and when you're all done, meet me back at the Vatican headquarters so that I can show you our next move". Everyone nodded in rely, his class mates looked worryingly at Rin before Yukio walked away. "Nii-san? What happened?" Yukio asked as they were out of ear shot. Rin didn't answer; he was still pissed at Yukio for pointing his gun at Kuro and then suddenly acts all nice to him like nothing happened. Although he didn't know what happened either, he for some reason couldn't find the words to speak.

Rin then weakly looked up at his brother and smiled slightly, it was almost like their roles have swapped. Normally Rin helped Yukio, fight the kids that were bulling him, now Yukio is the one helping Rin. Yukio noticed Rin smiling and looked at him curiously. "Something funny Nii-san?" He asked looking at his older brother whose head hung low but could still see the smile spreading on his face. "Yeah, just remembering something is all" Yukio just nodded slightly at the answer he got, not going to push his brother to get a better answer. Rin didn't know why he was thinking of the past, maybe it's because of how much Yukio had changed, or maybe it was because of what happened not moments ago and it left his mind jumbled, he didn't know.

Rin closed his eyes, thinking about the events that happened. After a while, Rin noticed that they had stopped walking and slowly looked up in front of him but didn't see anything. Wondering why they stopped when they were still in the forest he looked at his brother. Before he could ask he stopped upon seeing the shocked expression and a hint of…fear? Rin noticed he was looking up and followed his gaze, his eyes widen at what he saw. It was bright, and it looked to be a meteorite and it was coming down fast. Seeing how close it was getting Rin yelled at Yukio. "Yukio! Run!" Yukio snapped his head and looked at Rin and began running back. Rin heard a loud crash, it didn't sound like rock hitting earth, it sounded like a high pitched screeching as it collided to the ground. After the impact there was a shock wave that was sent out after the impact. The shock wave sent Yukio, Rin and Kuro flying. Yukio landed on his side with, slightly crushing his arm from the impact, his body was being pushed like a rag doll and it hurt. When he stopped moving he laid there, letting the pain dull down before he starts moving. After a while Yukio slowly got up and looked around for his brother, spotting him only a meter or two away.

"Rin, you alright!?" He yelled. Rin, after the shock wave, seemed to have kicked some sense into him for he was able to find his words, bearly. "…Yeah…what was that?" he asked as Yukio slowly got up, stumbling a bit but made his way over to him. When he reached Rin, he helped him sit up, knowing that he'd be even weaker from the shock wave.

When Rin was in a sitting position and got to get up, Rin groaned in pain when he heard the screeching sound again. Rin, with his hearing enhanced, covered his ears at the sound. Yukio wasn't fazed by it and that annoyed Rin. When the screeching sound stopped Rin uncovered his ears and joined Yukio at looking at the meteorite that was now a giant round dark purple swirling mass of energy. There was a breeze that started off small, but it grew stronger and stronger. Rin, noticing that the giant mass of energy in front of them was sucking in everything that it catches, grabbed Yukio's arm and attempted to run. Rin then collapsed, he mentally cursed at himself for still being weak at a time like this.

Yukio, noticing that Rin collapsed, grabbed Rin and tried to make a run for it, but it was too late. The giant mass of purple energy pulled them off their feet and sucked them in. Both of them screaming, hoping that someone, anyone will hear them and save them but it was useless. They were all alone. Blackness surrounded them as they slowly blacked out.

**~Bon~**

When Yukio left with Rin and Kuro a couple of minutes later they saw a bright light in the sky. Everyone was frozen, staring up at the light. It was clearly a meteorite but what shocked him the most was how fast it was coming down, not only that but how close it was, it shocked him to think that he, or anyone else didn't notice it before hand. They were in the middle of the forest during the night too! How could no one have noticed earlier? Everyone watch in horror as it got closer and closer to the earth, then it collided followed by a loud screeching sound, it sent a shiver down Bon's spin, no one knew what was going one, all they could do was watch. The sound died down. Some people thought it was over, even Bon thought so, but they were wrong and to prove that a shock wave came from the direction from where the meteorite crashed, sending everyone off their feet.

Everyone was flabbergasted at first, no one knew what to make of it. Yes a meteorite crashed not too far from them but it was…strange. After a moment of replaying what had just happened, reality hit him, he slowly got up, ignoring the pain his body sent and started running towards were it crashed. "What do you think you're doing kid?! Get back here!" He could hear a female exorcist yelling at him to get back but he figured they hadn't realised it either. He turned around and yelled back "Sensai is over there! Seeing that he's closer to where it crashed he and Rin must've been hit harder by the shock wave or even worse! We need to find them!"

Shocked and worry filled everyone's faces as reality hit them all and they slowly got up all followed Bon to look for the Paladin and his brother. Normally Bon wouldn't worried about Rin that much, only because if he was injured he'd heal quickly. But because of what happened earlier back in the forest he was worried for the both of them.

"Wait!" He stopped to see Konekomaru kneeling over a cat. "We don't have time to look after animals! We need to find Sensai and Rin!" He yelled in frustration. _'Of all times to give a cat attention he chooses now!' _He thought to himself. He was about to start running again when Izumo called out "It's Kuro!" This made Bon stop and run back to Konekomaru, and sure enough it was the two tailed sith cat, Rin's familiar. _'What they hell? Neither Yukio or Rin would forget Kuro like that, so why is he just laying here?' _He thought, trying to come up with a reason that'd make sense to the situation they're in right now.

"Ah…Guys, you might want to take a look at this" Said Shima from behind Bon. Bon turned around to look at what Shima was talking about. His eyes, along with everyone else's widened. In front of them, about 7 meters away was a huge hole. It wasn't like the normal crater you'd find left by a meteorite, it was perfectly round and around the outside of the hole were slash-like marks. "Isn't this around where the meteorite landed?" Asked Shiemi. As much as Bon didn't want to admit it, but she was right. "I think you're right, Shiemi. It would explain why Kuro is just laying there and why the ground around the hole looks damaged. The marks around the hole look like slash marks, that might explain the screeching sound we heard when it crashed". He said as he turned to the others.

Everyone was silent and he knew what they were thinking because he was thinking the same thing. The Paladin and the son of Satan are missing, what will they do now? He spoke up, seeing as no one seemed like they had any ideas. "You may not agree with me but it's the only option we have left, we need to report this to Sir Pheles". All of the exorcists faces turned a bit grim at the mention of Mephisto and he didn't know why, but they didn't complain. It was the only thing they could do. He is the head of the school and in charge of the cram school. 'Alright, I'll come with you kids to report to Sir Pheles about the situation and what happened. The rest of you should go back to the Vatican, okay?" They all nodded and walked off, leaving him and the cram school students behind. "Alright, let's go, we better hurry". They all nodded and started running to Mephistos' office.

**~Rin~**

Rin woke up with a splitting headache, he groaned and slowly sat up in a sitting position and looked at his surroundings. He was in the forest, puzzled; he tried remembering how he got here and why then hit him, the horrible feeling, collapsing, the bright meteorite, the loud screeching sound. _'Yukio!' _He looked around frantically for his younger brother, his eyes landed on the unconscious form of his brother just a few meters to his right. Rin sighed with relief and attempted to get up only to fall back down, he hissed in pain. _'Damn, how far did we fall?' _ He attempted a few times, all the same. Giving up, he decided to crawl over to his younger brother.

"Yukio" He said, slightly moving his shoulders. No reply. He tried again, still no reply. Rin getting impatient, leans in close to his ear but not too close. "Yukio, Wake up!" He yelled. Yukio jumped up and covered his ear with his hand as he looked at Rin with anger in his eyes. Rin, smiling at the reaction he got said "You're finally up" He said with his big goofy grin. Yukio's anger only rose a bit. "Why'd you do that? Couldn't you've woke me up normally?" Yukio said harshly. In only stood up and smiled. "That's for threatening to kill Kuro". And with the mention of the cat sith's name Rin began to panic. "Where's Kuro?" Yukio only let out a long sigh. He was already annoyed by his brother, now he's going to have to calm him down. "Relax I'm sure Kuro is fine, Nii-san" He said, hopping Rin will listen. "And how do you know that!?" Rin shouted. Yukio pushed up his glasses and says "Well, he's smart; if he wakes up to us gone he'll probably go to one of the cram school students or Sir Pheles, if the others find him, well he'll be fine, not only that but either way they put two and two together and work out that something has happened to us". Yukio finished.

Rin calmed down. _'He's right, Kuro is smart, if he wakes up he'll probably go to Mephisto and ask for help, hope that clown doesn't do anything'. _Now, all that had to be done was to find out where they are. They knew that they're in a different area of the forest because the hole left by the meteorite is gone. Rin turned to his brother and held out his hand for him to take. Yukio looked at the hand his brother held out. "Well, no point in just sitting here, we might as well start walking and try and find our way out" He said to Yukio, who continued to looked at his held out hand for a moment before slightly smiling and taking his hand. When he got up, Yukio looked at Rin. "So which way?" He asked "Why you asking me? How'd I know where to go?" Rin shot back, Yukio sighed, obviously Rin didn't understand what he meant, so he rephrased.

"What I meant was, can you focus on your hearing and try to find which way has sound and follow it?" Rin's cheeks went red a bit from embarrassment but nodded. While Rin focused, Yukio remained silent, even making his breathing silent so Rin could hear. Rin closed his eyes and focused on any sound that sounded human. After a couple of minutes he opened his eyes and shook his head. Yukio sighed, it wasn't his fault, it just meant that it'd be harder for them to find their way out. After a while they choose a random path and began walking.

They'd been walking for god knows how long and Rin was tired, after what happened before and after getting sucked in, his body was sore and he just wanted to sleep. Rin had closed his eyes, letting them rest for a bit, opening every 3 seconds or so to make sure he doesn't run into anything. Rin then stopped, Yukio noticing this spoke up. "Rin? What's wr-""Shhhh!" He said. Cutting his brother off. Yukio remained silent, waiting for his older brother to speak. Rin's eyes shot open, he grabbed Yukio's hand and started dragged him off course and began running. "Nii-san? What are you doing!?" After a couple of seconds Rin yelled back "Keep running and I'll explain" Yukio started running when Rin let go of his hand. At first it was a bit difficult, his body was still a little sore and he wasn't as fast as Rin, but when his body got use to him running he caught up. "I heard a sound, it sounded like a cars engine" He said. Yukio's eyes widen but a slight smile appeared on his face. At last they would get out of this forest, and when they got out he'll report to Sir Pheles. He would normally report to his grandfather but after awhile he concluded that Mephisto would know more than his Grandfather.

After what felt like hours of running which was probably only about five minutes at most, they finally reached the end of the forest and were now in a section of the city. Yukio sighed with relief. They were finally out. They walked around the city completely lost. They've never been to this part of the city of True Cross Academy before and therefore had no idea where or what to do. As they walked Rin stopped dead in his tracks and Yukio bumped into him. Slightly annoyed he turned looked at him and said "What Nii-san? Why'd you stop so suddenly?" Rin turned around and smiled. "Looks like we're in luck Yukio!" He exclaimed smiling, Yukio followed where Rin was pointing and caught sight of Nagatomo, one of the priestess at the monastery. Yukio smiled as well and both he and Rin ran up to him. "Nagatomo!" They both shouted. The priest turned around at hearing his name being called and nearly dropped everything when Rin and Yukio reached him. "Hey! Long time no see! Listen some weird stuff happened in the forest at the Academy and now Yukio and I are lost, can you help us?"

Nagatomo just stared at them both, his mouth open with shock. "Nagatomo?" Yukio said. "What's wrong? Why are you staring at us like we're ghosts?" Rin asks, stepping closer, inspecting his expression. He remained silent for a couple of minutes which worried the twins. "Aren't you supposed to be at school? Why are you wearing True Cross Academy's uniform?" Rin and Yukio looked at each other then back at Nagatomo.

"What do you mean? We've been at the Academy ever since Father died, remember?" Nagatomo's face only grew more shocked upon hearing this. After a couple of minutes of staring he spoke "Wa-wait here, I'll be right back!" He stuttered and with that he went around the corner to a pay phone. Rin turned to Yukio "What do you think that was all about?" He asked his younger twin. Yukio looked at Nagatomo and shook his head. "I have no idea". After a while Nagatomo came back. "Why don't you two come back to the monastery and tell us what happened first?" Rin shook his head "We have to report what happened to the clown first" "Clown?" Nagatomo questioned. "He means Sir Mephisto Pheles" corrected Yukio. If Nagatomo's face could get any wider it would've, his eyes went huge while his jaw dropped. Yukio and Rin stared at him from the strange reaction. "Why are you acting so weird, what's wrong?" Rin asked, it was the first time he'd seen Nagatomo so shocked, he didn't know what was wrong.

"N-Nothing, come one, tell us what happens first, then you can report to Sir Pheles". Yukio and Rin exchanged glances at each other before nodding and following Nagatomo to their old home. After all ever since their dad died they haven't been back there. It wasn't the same.

When the twins and Nagatomo reached the monastery they felt a bit at home, it's been ages since they were last here and that was when Professor Neuhaus's wife nearly killed Nagatomo and the others. Even then they didn't get to stay long. Rin was a bit sad, he wants to see them again, but at the same time he wants to report to the clown what happened. Something just didn't sit right with Rin about what happened. "Nii-san?" Rin's head shot up to meet Yukios' gaze. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that they were inside. "Where's Nagatomo?" Rin asked, looking around the room, only to not see him in the room with them. "He wanted us to wait here, he said he's getting the others" Rin nodded and waited patiently with Yukio, waiting for the others to come out.

Upon waiting, Rin could hear whispering, although with his enhance hearing he could hear them clearly even though they were whispering. "Are you sure?" Asked someone, judging by the voice he presumed it to be Izumi. "Yes" said Nagatomo. "He even has Kurikara with him" "What!?" Yelled the others in unison. "SHHHH!" "Father, what should we do?" asked Kyodo. There was a silence. "Well, let's go meet them" Rin thought it was a bit strange when they said "father" It reminded him of the old man, but Rin just shrugged it off s a new priest.

After that Rin could hear their footsteps getting louder as they approached. "They're coming" He said to Yukio, who looked up at the door. The first one to enter was Izumi, then Nagatomo, Kyodo then Murata. They all stood there and stared at Yukio and Rin like Nagatomo had done earlier. Rin could hear another set of footsteps coming and the four priests stepped aside to let someone else come through.

The twins' eyes went wide with shock when they saw who it at the doorway was Shiro Fujimoto, their father. His eyes widen too at the sight of the twins, him and the twins stared at each other, neither moving. "Rin?...Yukio?..." He said. They remained silent. Yukio suddenly caught sight of Rin running. Rin ran up to Shiro and hugged him. Yukio and the others were surprised at this sudden action. Shiro looked down at Rin and noticed he was crying. "Father….How are you still alive?" He sared down at Rin and looked up to Yukio who had spoken and saw that he too, is crying. The four priests noticed it too and remained silent.

After a while Rin let go of Father Fujimoto who had motioned the twins to sit down and tell them what happened. After about five minutes Shiro and the other priests were flabbergasted, unable to say anything after what they had just heard. When the silence became unbearable Yukio spoke up. "Do you have any idea what happened? How we got here?" Asked Yukio, in a soft, quiet voice. Shiro looked at Rin who found his hands more interesting at the moment. "How old are the two of you?" He asked. Yukio was a bit taken back by the question but answered. "15" He said.

"I see, the only thing I can come up with is that that meteorite sent you back in time" He concluded. Yukio looked surprised, even Rin looked up at their father with surprised. "How far?" Asked Rin. Shiro looked over at him and sighed. "Well here, you two are 12, so 3 years" The twins were flabbergasted. They travelled 3 years back in time and they have no idea how to get back. "Rin…" Started Shiro, Rin looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Are you…I mean….Ha-have you awaken?" He asked, seeming to have trouble speaking the words in front of his sons and the others.

Rin was silent for a moment but nodded slowly, revealing his tail, before entering the city Rin had hidden his tail. The four priests gasped while Shiro stared at Rin, shocked and looked a bit sad. He had failed to raise Rin as a normal human being. After a few moments of thinking, Shiro realised something, and with that realisation he picked up a pen and threw it at Rin, hitting him in the head. "Why'd you unsheathe Kurikara? Foolish boy!" Yelled Shiro. Rin stared at him in shock for a moment. Only having big smile formed on his face and they all stared at him. "I missed you, Father" Shiro and Yukio were taken aback by this but Yukio smile alongside his brother, understanding how he feels. Shiro couldn't help but smile too.

Izumi broke the silence "What are we going to do though, father?" "Huh?" Said Rin. Murata spoke. "Remember, you're in the past, meaning that the two of you three years ago will be coming home from school soon!" Yukio and Rin stared at him for what seemed like forever before it sinks in what he had said. "WHAT!?" they both yelled in unison. Before Shiro could tell them what to do the door opened and in came Rin and Yukio from three years ago. "We're ho-" Rin said, his words cut off when he caught sight of an older version of noticing Rins' tail hanging about without a care in the world yelled at him "Rin!" He yelled, hitting Rin on the sides to get his attention, he stepped in front of him and whispering. "The tail" Rin, remembering that he didn't know about demons when he was 12 quickly hid his tail inside his shirt and let it rap itself around his stomach.

When Rin looked back, his eyes catching sight of 12 year old Yukio staring up at them too. Rin couldn't help but laugh to himself, Yukio looked so innocent as a kid, it's scary to know that he was training to become an exorcist at that age. "Rin, Yukio sit down we need to talk to you about…Yourselves…" He said. "Yeah, because that makes sense" Rin couldn't bite back the comment and received a sharp blow to the sides from Yukio. Rin, annoyed at how bossy Yukio had become after receiving the rank Paladin, did a low growl at him. Shiro and the other priests noticing the growl were a bit taken aback at how demon like Rin had become. The two younger twins sat down next to their future selves and Shiro began explaining.

After about 10 or so minutes of explaining the situation the younger twins looked up at their older selves. "Wow! Is that true?" The younger Rin asked himself. "Yep" Rin said back with a smile. Rin for some reason felt weird lying to himself, not being able to tell the truth, Shiro had only told them that Nagatomo came across them and that they travelled back in time, nothing about exorcists or that he's the son of Satan, It sadden Rin more the fact that in three years, his life will change. "Anyway, shouldn't we talk to Mephisto?" Asked Rin, changing the topic and getting his mind off of his thoughts. Shiro looked up at him and sighed. "That the only thing we can do, Izumi, Nagatomo, Murata, Kyodo can you take Rin upstairs, Yukio stay with me, I'd like to ask you about school" Yukio and Rin nodded and the priests lead Rin upstairs while Yukio stayed behind and looked up at their future selves and his father. "What is it father?" He asked

"Follow me" He said and motioned for the older twins to follow him. They reached a door and Shiro pulled out one of his magic keys and opened the door to True Cross Academy. While entering Yukio stopped and looked at Shiro. "Why are we here?" Asked the younger Yukio. "We need to speak to Sir Pheles about us travelling back in time" Yukio said to his younger self who only nodded in reply. While walking to Mephistos' office Rin noticed the younger Yukio staring at him. "I see you're carrying Kurikara, what happened?". Rin was a bit taken aback by the question, but then quickly remembered that Yukio was training to be an exorcist at that age. Memories of the past flashed in his mind and he looked down when he remembered seeing Shiro being possessed by Satan and killing himself to save Rin, unsheathing the Kurikara in hopes to save Shiro before it was too late, only to fail. Yukio noticed a glint of sadness in his eyes didn't push the topic any further.

When they reached the office Rin quickly opened the door before Shiro could knock on it, Rin rushed in and said "Hey Clown, we need help" Shiro and the younger Yukio were shocked at Rins' actions, they didn't think he was this bold, even to call him a clown, Hell no one was bold enough to make a small insulting joke to him. "Oh Nii-san" Said Yukio, acting natural like this happens every day. "Yukio, does he always do this?" Shiro asked the older Yukio, who only nodded in reply. "Who do you think you are calling me a clo-" He said, pausing when he caught sight to Shiro with Yukio and an older version of Yukio and a boy with Kurikara, both wearing the True Cross Academy uniforms.

"Mephisto, sorry to interrupt but we need your help" He said. Mephisto looked back between Rin and the two Yukio's and leaned back in his chair. "That's Rin, by the way" Mephisto looked at the older Rin and smiled. "So, did Shiro fail to keep your demonic nature sealed?" He said with a smile, eyeing Rin's pointy ears and fangs. Mephisto could even sense the demonic energy that covered the boy. The younger Yukio's eyes widen upon hearing this but remained silent. _'Does that mean that Nii-san became a demon? Does that mean that me or dad were unable to protect Nii-san?' _He questioned himself.

Rin didn't like Mephisto and with all that's happened, I today, he honestly didn't feel like dealing with him like he normally does. He was tired and didn't want to deal with his sly attitude. "Oh yeah, Astaroth came after me and attacked the monastery, Oh but there's more! Satan possessed Shiro and threw me in the Gehenna gate and Shiro died! Yeah I guess you could say he lost, Brother" Rin finished with a slight growl at the end of "Brother". Everyone was taken aback by what Rin said, even Yukio. In all his years, he'd never heard Rin call Mephisto brother.

Mephisto sat there smiling at his younger brother's attitude, Rin then stood up and continued, a bit calmer than before. "If I didn't unsheathe Kurikara, I would've been trapped in Gehenna along with Shiro's dead body". He said calmly staring Mephisto straight in the eyes. "I'd like to know, whenever something bad happens you're never there, but you seem to show up when you're not wanted, why is that?" Rin asked, his head hung to the side like a curious cat. Mephisto laughed to himself upon seeing this action. "Why, little brother, I only appear when it's my time to shine, nothing more. If I appear during someone else's moments of fame I'd be a terrible person". He said, sounding like somewhat like a child. No one seemed to understand what they were going on about, Yukio only understood some of it, the rest seemed like he was just saying random stuff out of a play book.

No one interfered; Shiro and the two Yukio's could feel the tension in the air and didn't dare say anything. "Well then, this really is interesting, so you're from the future I take it and you want my help?" Mephisto asked, almost in an innocent manner, acting like he and Rin didn't have a serious argument not 5 seconds ago. "Yes" Spoke Rin. The room was silent again, Rin and Mephisto still staring at each other. "Alright, but It'll take some time, mainly due to the Vatican and planning the steps so that everything goes according to plan, I'll call you when everything is ready". "Thank you" Said Shiro, bowing before leaving with the younger Yukio. Rin remained, not taking his eyes off of Mephisto. Shiro noticed that Rin wasn't following and hid around the corner, the oldest Yukio doing the same.

"Is something the matter, Brother?" Asked Mephisto, his sly grin spreading across his face. "No tricks" Rin simply said. Mephisto's grin widens. "Why whatever do you mean?" "You know what I mean, you leave the exorcist and Amaimon out of this, in fact, leave everyone out of this" From the other side Shiro was shocked to hear Rin mention the Demon King of earth, Amaimon. "Why would I involve them?" He asked innocently. Rin had enough, he was tired and just wanted to go home, but he didn't let Mephisto see the weakness in him. He tried to look strong, not giving the Clown anything to play with "Because that's what you did when I was here" Rin said before turning around and heading for the door before Mephisto could reply. Shiro and the and the youngest Yukio hurried down the hall while the oldest Yukio remained there.

When Rin came out and walked down the hall, Yukio followed him. Shiro, noticing that he didn't ran when Rin was heading for door whispered "Why didn't you run from the door?" Yukio turned to Shiro and his younger self and smiled. "Because Nii-san is half demon, remember? And because of that his senses have enhanced, meaning that he would've heard us there anyway" "Oh" Said Shiro, feeling like an idiot for not thinking about that. He was a bit scared after witnessing the intense argument Rin and Sir Pheles had. They reached a random door and Shiro stuck a magic key in and walked into the Monastery. Upon entering, Rin went up to a couch and plonked on top of it. Closing his eyes and finally getting some rest.


	2. Something's not right

Rin woke up too early for his taste, he has a day to relax, to sleep in, yes they do have important stuff to do but at least he doesn't have to get up early. But has much as Rin hates it, he's up and can't get back to sleep. He looks up at the clock on the wall and see's that it's 6 o' clock. Rin groaned and flopped back on the couch face first. He laid there for a good three minutes until he heard the light sound of footsteps, judging by the movement and how light they sounded, Rin guessed that it must be one of their younger selves.

Rin lifted his head when he heard the footsteps come to a stop near him and sure enough, in front of him was his past self, staring at him with wonder in his eyes. Rin sat up and looked back at the boy and smiled slightly. "hey" he said to the boy quietly. His past self stepped closer and sat next to Rin on the couch, their gaze never leaving. "Ar-are you…are you really from the future?" His past self asked. Oh boy, here it is. Rin didn't mind talking to his past self, but he can't tell him the truth, he just couldn't bring himself to tell him that what all those strangers said was true, that he's a demons child, the son of Satan. "Well?" Rin was pulled out of his thoughts and looked at his past self and smiled. "Yeah" Said Rin

The boys face enlightened at what he had just heard, and Rin couldn't blame him. "That's awesome!" He beamed. But after a while his smile slowly vanished and was replaced with a bit of sadness. "Is the future…you know, good?" Rin knew what he meant by "good". He meant by if he had friends, or if he and Yukio have a happy life. Rin pondered for a moment, sure everything was good, but it all went downhill when he found out his heritage. But when he enrolled into True Cross Academy, he had friends, friends that later on accepted him for who he really is and Rin was happy for it. But, when Yukio became Paladin, everything went downhill again. No because he was Paladin, but more of what he ordered, killing all demons and even threatening to kill Kuro.

Rin looked back at himself and smiled slightly, he ruffled his past self's hair and said "All I can say is that you'll find people that'll accept you". He looked puzzled for a few moments but showed a big grin, probably at the mention of having true friends Rin thought.

Rin looked back up at the clock again, it was now a bit past 7 and he knew that the others will be getting up shortly. An idea came to Rin's mind and he looked back down at his past self with a grin. "Say, you want to make some breakfast?" He asked. The boys face lightened up and he nodded, running off to the kitchen with Rin following behind.

**~Shiro~**

Shiro woke up to the smell of pancakes and after a few moments of curiosity, reality hit him and he smiled. He'd completely forgot about the events that accord yesterday. He remained in bed, not getting up. All night last night he stood up thinking about what he'll do. Sure, keeping the boys future selves here until they found a way to get back to their time was okay, but keeping them here when Rin has awakened wasn't good.

Shiro still loves him as a son, father or not, but it'll just be a bit more harder for him, making sure the Vatican don't find out and making sure they don't go sticking their nose into his business on any signs of suspicion. It'll be tough, especially for Rin, who not only would get irritated for being stuck in the monestary for a long time, but trying to hide the truth from his younger self and making sure that younger Rin doesn't accidentally tell anyone.

Shiro sighed and rubbed his eyes. He slowly got up and out of the warm and comfortable bed and got dressed. As he walked to the kitchen he saw the others there as well, along with the future Okumuras. Before Shiro entered he plastered on a fake grin before breaking the silence. "Good morning everyone!" He said cheerfully. Everyone looked up at him and smiled, saying their good morning back. "Morning father, you okay, you look tired" Said the oldest Yukio.

"I'm fine, just had a lot to think about" He said and Yukio nodded, understanding what he meant. When Rin was done cooking, they all sat down at the table, although it was a bit cramped at the table but they managed. When they were done, the two youngest Okumuras washed their plates and went up stairs to get ready for school, when they were gone Shiro spoke. "Rin, how much do you know?" He asked, his voice serious now. Everyone became silent, waiting for Rin's answer.

"Enough to know what's what" He said, looking back at Shiro. Shiro nodded, the light glaring his glasses hiding his eyes. "I'll be visiting Mephisto later on today, you're free to come along if you wish but if you do decide to come I suggest that you wear a hoddie or something to cover yourself". He finished. Rin only nodded his head, oh he's going alright, he wants to keep an eye on Mephisto to make sure that he and Yukio weren't going to become another one of his pawns for his game. He also wants to get out, get some fresh air. Sure he misses the monastery but he cannot stand being stuck in one place for too long, so this may even be one of the rare occasions.

**~Rin~**

They all, one by one got up from their seats, washed out their plates and somewhere in the monastery. The youngest Okumura twins left for school and the four priests went off somewhere, Yukio went somewhere with Shiro which left Rin by himself. To say that he wasn't bored would be a lie, he was bored out of his mind, he didn't know what to do with himself. While he was thinking of what to do he started moving around the monastery, letting his feet take him wherever. He came to a stop and was outside, Rin didn't know how he came to be out here but just stood there, looking across the street through the giant gate, looking at some coal tars that float past him.

'_Should I even be outside? I don't want to worry Yukio or dad, I'm still inside the fence so I guess it wouldn't hurt' _He thought to himself and rested down on the grass, gazing up at the sky. Honestly, something like this would bore Rin instantly but he suddenly became relaxed. Was it because he didn't have to worry about the Vatican as much? Was it because exorcists aren't aware of his existence? He didn't know and at the moment, didn't care.

After a few minutes of sitting in the grass, Rin suddenly felt uneasy, like he was being watch. He opened his eyes and looked around, both inside and outside the fence, he even looked throught eh windows but saw no one. He still felt uneasy though. He knew it wasn't just a random feeling people get. Ever since his demon side awakened, Rin has learned to trust his instincts, and to focus more on his enhanced senses, and that's what he did. Rin closed his eyes and focused. It was a bit difficult for him for all he could hear was the sound of cars driving past, footsteps and people talking. It took him a while to hone in on a single noise and block out the rest.

Right before Rin was about to give up he heard something, it sounded like a walkie-talkie, and he just caught the last sentence "Nothing suspicious" before he heard no more. Rin, a bit worried headed back inside and went into the lounge room to find Shiro and Yukio there, talking. "Oh, hey Rin, where were you?" Asked Yukio. Rin looked down, debating whether or not to tell Shiro what he'd experienced. He looked up and looked straight into Shiro's eyes. "Dad, there's something I need to tell you". Both Shiro and Yukio looked intensely at Rin, noticing the seriousness in his voice. "What is it?" He asked. Rin looked down again before speaking. "I think we're being watched".

**DUH DUH DUH! Sorry, one of my friends does that and it just came to me. Yesturday, me and one of my guy friends had an argument: Which character will win, Master Chief from Halo or Ulquiorra from Bleach. I said Ulquiorra (If you've watched Bleach then you'd understand) But he, and most of the other guys said "no he will win because of his amour, training and "luck" and he cannot die, even if he can he won't" And I started saying "So you're saying that a human who only wears normal amour and uses a few weapon and did military training and win against a supernatural being that has instant regeneration, has lived longer than Master Chief and has trained longer than him, has immense strength and can unleash a bomb more than once that's as powerful as a nuclear bomb and you're saying that Master Chief can win?"Guess what he said. "He can win no matter what because of his will to live and his luck"**

***facepalm* I so wanted to punch him. But what annoyed me the most is when he said that Master Chief will even win against God. And I said "You do realise that God has no human form, therefore, for Master Chief to even start the battler he'd have to go to Heaven & the only way to get to Heaven is to die. So either way, Master Chief dies" But then they started saying that God does have a human form and either way Master Chief is stronger than God. But I keep saying that the Bible doesn't count because it's been re-written so many times that it just doesn't count, so it's invalid. But they still said Master Chief will win. *sigh***

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter please leave a comment to tell me what you think. Bye~**


	3. Notification

**Just in case you haven't checked, I've replaced chapter 2. I'm sorry about that. I don't know how chapter 1 got repeated but it's all fix **

**I'll be updating soon, too. **

**Bye~**


	4. Worry

"Wait what!?" Yelled Shiro in shock. One minute he was talking to Yukio about staying in the monastery and keeping a low profile and the next Rin walks in and says they're being watched. "Are you sure Nii-san?" Said Yukio in a tone that said that he didn't quite believe what his older brother is saying.

Rin growled slightly at the tone Yukio had used while speaking to him. "I'm sure" He said. "I heard what sounded like a conversation through walkie-talkies and I caught the tail end of it: 'Nothing suspicious'" He growled back, glaring at Yukio who only sighed in return. Yukio looked up at Shiro, waiting to hear what he has to say.

Shiro remained silent for a few moments, which in Yukio's case, didn't ease his nerves. He'd have to admit, he may not have sounded like he believed what his older twin was saying, but that didn't mean that he wasn't worried. When he heard those words, his first thoughts were that the Vatican are already on their trail, that they're already showing signs of suspicion. He was also half mad at Rin for going outside. The people watching them would be more suspicious with us now that they saw Rin, but they were already spying of us, right? So if Rin hadn't have gone outside then we'd never have known and we could've easily been careless with the fact that we thought that we were safe.

"I doubt it's the Vatican" Spoke Shiro at last. "I'll call Mephisto and inform him and this, for now we remain quiet" Yukio was about to protest, say that they can't just stay quiet in here, it'd be too suspicious, but quickly shut his mouth. He is no longer the Paladin, Shiro is, and therefore Yukio has no right to judge or protest against their more superior exorcist.

Shiro left to make the phone call to Mephisto, which left Rin and Yukio along in the living room. All was quiet, neither looking at each other. "I don't know about you, Yukio. But I have a feeling that the Vatican is behind this" Said Rin quietly, breaking the silence.

Yukio glanced up at Rin, somehow baffled by the fact that Rin thought that the Vatican is behind this. It's understandable at first, but after a while it's clear that the Vatican have no way of knowing about them now. Even Mephisto wouldn't tell the Vatican about them. He knew the Demon King well enough to know that he wouldn't tell, but through challenges at them. Like previous plan to test Rin when he got Amaimon to attack. And he'd most likely do it again, and had a feeling that Shiro is well aware of his way of tricks.

"Nii-san, what makes you think that it's the Vatican?" He asked Rin calmly, knowing that his brother is easily angered. Yukio, thinking that he'd still be angry form the precious advents that have happened before the meteorite, a surprised when his brother remained silent and looked down at his feet. "I don't know" was his only response. Yukio hated to admit it, but he feels that Rin isn't lying.

Before Yukio could respond to what Rin had said, Shiro walked back into the living room with his mobile**(1)** in hands. "Well, it looks like Mephisto was unaware of this and is now going to try his best and investigate it". He said.

Yukio sighed and looked back up at his guardian. "What do we do in the mean time?"

"Well, nothing really. Rin if you hear anything strange or like that again, tell me. Same goes for you too, Yukio" The twins both nodded. "We can't be careless" Said Rin. Both Shiro and Yukio looked at Rin in surprise. Rin normally isn't the one to say that kind of stuff. But then again, to think that you're finally safe, to be able to make things right. Only to find out that the Vatican might be after you once again.

Rin sighed and walked past Shiro and Yukio. "Nii-san?" Said Yukio in a concern voice. "I'm going up stairs" He said, before making his way up the stairs. When him and Yukio and gotten here, Shiro had arranged the room that they use to sleep in, which their past selves now occupy. Rin and Yukio now sleep in the same sides of the room, except on the bunk-beds.

When he got to his bed, he climbed up the latter and laid down, facing the ceiling deep in thought. _'What if they find out early about my heritage and everything is ruined? What if that damn clown betrayed us? Even though I can control my flames, and that he Vatican in the future have some trust in me, what if the Vatican here don't believe me and I get executed?' _These questions kept swimming in his mind and remained unanswered.

Rin slightly groaned in frustration. He didn't realise how tired he was, maybe all the thinking was making him tired. And with that, Rin rolled over on his side and closed his eyes.

**I don't know if this is right, but if it isn't please correct me in the comments. (1) A mobile is a cell phone in America. **


End file.
